LED lighting systems can include one or more LED devices that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, indicator lights, flashlights, and other products. LED lighting systems can provide increased energy efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
LED lighting systems typically include a driver circuit that can be configured to convert an input AC or DC power into a suitable driver output (e.g. driver current) for powering one or more LED devices. Driver circuits can include one or more control devices that control switching elements (e.g. transistors) to provide a desired driver output. Driver circuits can provide for dimming control of the LED devices, as well as for other functions, such as flicker reduction, power factor correction, and reduced electromagnetic interference.